This invention relates to an apparatus for collecting fluid drained from a motor vehicle, such as a truck, tractor, automobile, and the like. In the past, various structures have been used to receive and store motor vehicle fluid. A device for collecting fluid is disclosed by Partridge in U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,552. The device of Partridge has a shallow rectangular-shaped drain pan which is positioned beneath the engine of a vehicle. A grid is supported by upwardly extending ribs in the interior of the pan. A plurality of rollers attached to the pan allows the pan to be moved under a motor vehicle. Also, empty oil drums with cut-off side walls have been used for collecting waste fluid from trucks.
Prior devices for receiving and storing fluid from a motor vehicle have had many disadvantages. One major difficulty is that the fluid frequently spills and splashes out of the container. When drained from a motor vehicle, fluid may rebound off the bottom wall and over the side walls of the container. Entering fluid pushes the previously collected fluid toward the side walls and top edges of the container. This makes changing fluid a messy and unpleasant chore. Another common problem is moving a container which is full of fluid. A full container is heavy and difficult to move. Fluid often slops over the side walls when the container is moved.